


We Are Carnage

by MarvelisLife



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: A Lot of Death, Background - Freeform, Cletus as a 13 year old, Hearing Voices, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: Cletus Kasedy was crazy from the jump, but after burning down the orphanage, he finds himself in this god forsaken world and finds his true calling





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Carnage got the name Carnage, and decided to make my own interpretation of how

         The flames consumed the building that stood before him. In every window and door, the fire bursted through, ultimately destroying the interior of the orphanage, tearing it from the ground under. Sirens came from afar, coming closer to the scorching building in front of the thirteen year old. He wanted to watch for a while longer before he was got caught and savoured this moment of revenge for all the people who had wronged him. To kill more than five-hundred little goblins who people called children. They were all monsters in his eyes, the cause for the many bruises and scars he had all around his body, some deep enough, that it’ll never disappear. That was, if he wasn’t including the staff members mark on him. They did unspeakable things, unforgivable things, they all deserved what came to them, he enjoyed the screams that came from the orphanage as it relieved the painful rage that grew in him.

        They weren’t the only _people_ who deserved what came for them. His grandmother, it was a purposeful accident, but an accident none to less. She knew something was twisted about Kasedy, she knew he was born _off_ but it didn’t give her the right to say the things she did. Whenever Cletus was in her presence, she had a insult ready for him the caused him to run away crying. Sometimes when Kasedy would actually look her in the eyes, she had this sudden fear and dread in her, as if she saw Satan himself. would cause her to back away. Sooner or later, would come the time she goes falling down those flight of stairs like a slinky with Kasedy behind her.

           After her grandmother’s death, his mother thought it would be best to get a dog for the family. Kasedy loved that dog, but it didn’t feel the same for him. Everytime he reached to pet it, it would bark or attempt to bite him, a few times it succeeded. While everyone was asleep, it was barking outside at his window keeping the little boy up all night. Something ticked in him of this urge, he wanted sleep and he was going get it. Kasedy grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and running into his yard where the barking dog was located. At that instant, he had hatred for the annoying dog, all that he’s done for it, and this was what he got as repayment, a bite on his hand and a scratch on his  face. He held the dog by the jaw to stop it from biting and used the chef’s knife to slowly cut his throat, finding bliss in the dog’s whimpers.

          Then his parents, they never liked him. He was the mistake of the family, he was never welcomed, he was just there. Kasedy thought his father as an alcoholic drunk, at least once he was old enough to know what that was and his mother was a plain bitch. She kept whining about that dumb dog and he just wanted her to stop complaining, not even noticing her son's existence. On nights his father came home drunk, he bust into his room with an empty bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage he poured down his gullet, and beat him with it until the glass broke. After that, he’d tell Kasedy to clean up the broken glass and then head to bed. As soon as Cletus had the chance, he went to their rooms and their deaths slow and painful, suffocating his mother and stabbing his father seventeen times.

           Ending up in an orphanage since no one thought he could possibly do these murders at the age of ten, he was left alone. Being the anti-social sociopath he was made as, he didn’t get along with anyone. Even the teachers there kept their distance from this clearly disturbed child. Cletus didn’t care, as the few years went by, the poor treatment given to him, the more hatred for people he felt.

           The fire was getting closer as well as the sirens, and for a moment, Cletus Kasedy wanted to take in the flames and accept death, arms opened but a voice interrupted the process. As he walked closer to the collapsing building, the voice grew louder repeating the same word, “follow.” Cletus turned around, sensing the direction wanted him to follow. He sprinted down the road into the nearest forest the voice wanted him to follow. He saw police officers running into the forest, searching for any suspects or evidence. Kasedy held on tight to the box of matches, before throwing them on the ground and going off to hide.

        The fear of being caught began to seep in as the voice knocked him back into his senses. He realized what he had done and knew the penalty of doing such an act. “Why’d we had to pull a stunt like that,” he said to himself in his southern accent. The voice in his head answered the rhetorical question for him, reminding him why. “Our sweet Manny,” he pulled out of his jacket pocket, a picture of the brown haired girl, “you shouldn’t had played me a fool. We could’ve had a family together,” he tore up the picture and tossed it aside as he removed himself from the tree he hid behind.

          He led himself back into the empty roads, walking along the edge of it. _Lookup_ the voice ordered as the boy followed, looking up at a billboard. It was a Daily Bugle advertisement with Spider Man plastered on it reading the word **_menace_ ** in bold letters. Kasedy thought for a moment about all the things he’s done, people were going to think him as a killer, a monster, it was going to make for good infamous reputation. At least people would finally notice and recognize him for who he is, for who they turned him into. Cletus looked back at the billboard smiling, understanding who they were. All the voices and all the figures in his head came to a conclusion, “we, are _Carnage_.”


End file.
